Wireless charging has become an increasingly popular charging technology. Wireless charging is sometimes known as inductive charging, which uses an electromagnetic field to transfer power between a power transmitter and a power receiver. The power is sent through inductive coupling to an electrical device, which can then use that power to charge batteries or run the device. Induction chargers use a first induction coil to create an alternating electromagnetic field from the transmitter and a second induction coil to receive the power from the electromagnetic field. The second induction coil converts the power back into electric current, which is then used to charge a battery or directly drive electrical devices. The two induction coils, when proximal to each other, form an electrical transformer.